projectbfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting started
Server Errors/Black screen (stuck on Enjoy your Stay!) This basically means that the server Database crashed. No, you are not banned and no your character is not bugged. Simply wait for it to restart! "Server is currently offline" Now, this also may occur in two different cases. Number Uno is, that you are banned. I suggest you wait for ~10 mins and try to load again if it still shows the error contact a Staff member (also be sure to only have one Client open in use) Numero dos are, that, as I already mentioned, your account is currently in use. Now, if you close your client without properly disconnecting your account in use will most likely get bugged and you have to wait for some minutes for it to reset. This also applies if the server crashes and you get that message. Connection failed.. retying Now if happen to get this message when other players are able to join your character's most likely bugged. Please message an online Staff member. Where do I get equipment? Basically like on every other private server. You kill mobs and you get loot. XPGift is a pretty neat start since it levels your character up and also drops Godland loot. Better equipment can be found in dungeons, the Elder Realm or the Event Arena. This server also offerers something above the White Bag. The Gold Bag, which drops at a lower rate and gives better items. You could also visit the Goldshop to buy Equipment, using Gold, which will be the next point on this List. How do I get Gold? Well, that's pretty simple: Kill mobs. If you kill mobs in raid one, the Event Arena or in the Elder Realm you'll have the chance to gain Gold which you can spend on items / misc stuff Where do I max myself? This server has different locations where you can max your character. The easiest of the bunch is /raid (one | two). It's basically a mob which drops gear and pots. Another way to max yourself is the Godland spawner located above the spawn point. Now, if you're overpowered and want to max another character I suggest going in the Elder Realms and type /gland to teleport to the Elder Godland, which drops many pots. What is the "Key currency"? The Key currency is located on the upper right corner and can be used to buy Keys, Luck / Crit Potions, Supply Crate Keys and more in the future. It's obtainable by doing dungeons, a Key isn't guaranteed though. What's the Crafting/Reforge Station in my Vault for? Playing the game you'll find to get some drops which aren't Equipment or Pots but something called Parts or Ruins. To make it simple, you can combine parts in the Crafting Station, if you need help or a list simply type /chelp. In the Before Station, you can combine Paper (can be bought in Shops) and Ruins (+1 - +9) to get an Item Upgrade, the WUS per say What's a WUS? Credit: Bledixon The Weapon Upgrade System is basically a dmg buff for your weapon which, in the future, is planned to be also used for Armors / Abilities / Rings. Are more detailed description can be found in the following YouTube video